


Master's New Pet

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Trafficking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Caught up in a sex trafficking ring, Lance is bound up and presented to potential buyers to play with.





	Master's New Pet

The man sat back, lounging in his leather chair as the servant beside him silently and discretely refilled his drink. He lifted the tumbler to his lips and sipped at the aged scotch, the alcohol tingling on his tongue as he perused his options. He was in no hurry, and once he had selected an option, he pressed the button.

The man in the other room cried out, the desperation plain in the noise; it was as delicious as the scotch. He took another sip as he watched through the glass, removed and yet so very present. The boy was strapped down to the bench, the head of which was raised just enough that he was not quite standing, but not quite lying back either. Black straps, simple and clean, were placed across the ankles, thighs, waist. And chest; he had foregone the ones at throat and forehead, preferring to watch the boy squirm a bit. The hands and forearms were in a forearm binder with had a very small chain leading from it attached to the cocksleeve which was wrapped around his penis, only the head peeking out. At the base of the cocksleeve a ball spreader was attached; the boys ball stuck out from the holes they had been forced through, tight and strained.

It was a pity that the boy's face was partially hidden beneath the head harness, for he really was lovely. Skin smooth and soft, the color of bronze, with tousled short brown hair. He had been told the eyes were a beautiful dark blue, though he couldn't see them beneath the blindfold, and he did want to see them as he put him through his paces.

Another time, though. It might prove too distracting to see wonderful emotions reflected there as he worked the boy. The harness held the small ball gag in place, more for show than actually silencing him, though it could be replaced with a different attachment if he so chose. He preferred simplicity.

He pressed the button again, sending another electric jolt through the boy's balls. His captive's shoulders writhed as he made shrill noises. The button was pressed again and again and again until the boy was sobbing, drool running from the sides of his mouth around the gag.

The man paused a moment. What beautiful nipples the boy had; he should like to have them pierced. He pressed another button, delighted as the boy's head arched on his neck, Adam's apple bulging as he shouted. This time the jolt had been sent to the giant metal ball at the end of the hook buried in his ass, the end of it secured to the cocksleeve. The boy's forearms jerked upward, and he screamed as it yanked on his cock, which in turn yanked on the hook.

A delightful system. The man hummed in appreciation as the boy panted and whimpered. His fingers danced across several buttons, eliciting sweet cries as jolt after jolt was delivered.

He paused again to drain his scotch, held it out for a refill and then sipped at it as he contemplated the boy. He pressed a button, and the cocksleeve began vibrating. The boy arched and wiggled as if he could escape it, head thrashing from side to side as his arms jerked up, yanking on his cock again.

No, that wasn't quite the reaction he was looking for. He needed something more from a pet. As good as it was to make them squirm and cry, he also wanted them to appreciate the gifts he could bestow. The man pushed another button and the sleeve began to pulse.

The boy was caught off guard, stiffening up. He coughed around the gag, no doubt having inhaled spit in his surprise at the change of pace. The man toggled the device, sliding the scale on the board higher just a bit, intensifying the pulse.

The boy's voice broke on a sobbing moan, and the man finally smiled. There it was, that something special. He hit the button for the jolt to the hook as he slid the scale for the cocksleeve higher.

His captive responded wonderfully, his moans distressed yet tinged with pleasure. A few more jolts timed evenly apart, and then he hit the vibration setting on the hook. The boy sobbed around the gag, drool and tears freely leaking. The man pressed a button that set off a rolling motion in the cocksleeve. The boy responded well, hitting his head against the back of the bench, thrashing it back and forth as if he could deny what was coming.

But now the man knew how to play him like the instrument of pleasure that he was. Skillful fingers hit the buttons, dialed the intensity up and down on the scales. There was sweat and more tears, sobs and screams of pain and pleasure as the boy was led up and down and back up again, inching ever toward one thing.

At the crescendo, the boy's body arched hard enough to strain the straps as he cried out in desperation, no doubt wishing he could deny it, but the man wrung it out of him. The hook vibrated with intensity as the cocksleeve pulsed and rolled, and he was gone.

A jet of thick white cum flew from the head of the boy's cock, going an impressive distance before it was followed by another and another. It splattered across bronze skin and black straps, making a mess. Soon enough, when the last of the cum had been squeezed from him, the boy thrashed, keening in a high pitch like a wounded animal as the pulsing of the cocksleeve overstimulated him. The man let it go on for half a minute, enjoying the absolute primal desperation of his captive before completely shutting the system down. The boy keened, body wracked with a sob of relief. The man signaled that he was finished and two men entered the small white room behind the glass, setting to work freeing the captive so he could be cleaned up and made presentable again.

The man watched, a finger tapping on his tumbler of scotch. He had nearly forgotten it in the throes of excitement, a testament to the boy's exquisite nature. "Tell them I will be purchasing him," he said, not bothering to look at the servant behind him; his eyes were for the weakly struggling boy. How he would love to see those long limbs thrash.

"He hasn't been seen by the other buyers yet, sir."

"I'll pay extra for the inconvenience to your master, but he will be leaving with me."

The servant hesitated before agreeing. "As you wish, sir. I will deliver the news of your purchase to my master." He bowed and left the room.

The man drained the rest of the scotch, belly warmed by the alcohol and the show he had just watched. A beautiful new pet, expensive as he was. He watched the boy struggle, arching and writhing as the two men carried him from the room to be prepared for his new master. He smiled at that.

He would enjoy breaking this one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keir on tumblr


End file.
